Puntualidad
by Ariasu Akane
Summary: Porque desde esa mañana yo lo único que quiero es llegar tarde a clase.


**Puntualidad**

La puntualidad es parte de la carta de presentación, de nuestra imagen, significa respeto, dicen muchos, define nuestra personalidad, dicen otros, pero…yo creo que la falta de esta significa muchas que un simple retraso y que no interviene demasiado.

Desde ese día yo lo único que quiero es quedarme en cama diez minutos más de lo habitual y que seas tú quien me salude esta vez…

Aquí tranquilamente sentada en la última banca dentro del salón de clases te espero, a ti y a tu presencia, para darte el tan esperado beso en la mejilla, aun así…ese gesto no es más que un saludo para ti…¿Verdad?

Esa gélida mañana de invierno mi reloj atrasado marco treinta minutos más tarde de lo que debería despertar.

Me levante con prisa y me vestí rápidamente confundiendo mi ropa más de una vez, agarre mi abrigo al salir de mi casa, comí mi desayuno durante el camino y alcance a hacerme una coleta antes de entrar jadeante al salón.

Alterada y tambaleante estaba cuando te acercaste preocupado, parecías apenado por mi ausencia y creo que por un momento te alegraste al verme.

Me tomaste suavemente de los hombros evitando mi caída gracias a la falta de aire y jugaste con mis cabellos castaños enredándolos en tus largos dedos hasta que este volviera a invadir mis pulmones recuperando mi respiración normal, te tranquilizaste.

Tomaste delicadamente mi mentón con una de tus cálidas manos y con la otra rozaste suavemente mis frías mejillas gracias al roce del glacial viento contra estas.

- Pareces una sábana.- Murmuraste divertido mientras sonreías gracias a mi pálido aspecto.

Baje la mirada avergonzada, era un completo desastre…

- Te vez hermosa.- Susurraste con un tono mucho más cariñoso de lo usual.

Ante el comentario lo único que pude hacer fue que mi respiración se acelerara nuevamente y que mis mejillas se encendieran repentinamente recuperando su color.

Quitaste tus manos de mi rostro y sonreíste ya sin el toque cómico en tu mirada.

Que infantil puedes ser cuando quieres…

¿Qué acaso nunca te das cuenta de las sensaciones que provocas en mí cuando estas cerca?

Un cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda comenzando a jugar con las sensaciones de mi estómago, la incomodidad de tu mirada comenzó a invadirme pero yo me limitaba a no decirte nada, ya que contenía las emociones que me producían tu cercanía y afecto.

Tu mirada…tan profunda, el color azul de tus ojos lo único que hacen es transmitirme dulzura que se contrasta con tu expresión fría al igual que una tormenta.

De pronto tu expresión cambio repentinamente y sin previo aviso te acercaste a una imprudente distancia, colocaste tu boca frente a mi oído derecho y sentí tu calurosa respiración produciéndome un agradable cosquilleo en el cuello

- Hoy tu llegaste tarde…- Pausaste tus palabras de tal forma que me obligaste a contener la respiración durante unos pocos pero interminables segundos.- Me toca a mí saludarte.

Aquellas palabras dichas levemente con toque sensual y masculino en tu voz provocaron que abriera los ojos al igual que platos y que me sonrojara levemente.

No alcance a reaccionar cuando sentí tus acalorados labios chocando con mis mejillas que ardían de vergüenza, mi respiración comenzó a dificultarse, mi corazón a acelerarse y a contener los suspiros que amenazaban con escaparse.

Cuando detuviste aquel contacto no pude evitar sentirme decepcionada… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan efímero?

Mi rostro quedo completamente rojo y la sensación de calidez en mi cuerpo era asfixiante.

Desde ese día sueño con que tu alarma suene a la hora y que despiertes temprano, que tu hermanita llegué a tu cuarto a quitarte la almohada y a separarte de las sabanas, que te des prisa en vestirte y que llegues temprano al aula. Quiero que te preguntes por mi presencia y finalmente poder recibir nuevamente un beso de tus calurosos labios.

Si es así…puedo dejar la puntualidad de lado.

- Buenos días, Zelda.

**Fin~**

Este pequeño one-shot es solo para avisar (para su desgracia) que no estoy muerte y además es parte de una enorme disculpa por haber abandonado esto por bastante tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado,dejen sus comentarios, espero actualizar pronto que he estado asfixiada entre las clases y los exámenes QnQ

Atte. Ariasu Akane


End file.
